NachtCrawler
by Eyezra Truthcatcher
Summary: A mutant is a mutant. A human is a human. That's just the way it is. But what happens when a human befriends a mutant? Or dare I say falls in love with one? What happens then?" Rated T to be safe! Romance/Drama/Action/Dry humor
1. First Day

_**Hello! Eyezra here! **_

_**I know many of you who may know me from my previous story. If not. Then I will tell you now...I am very NEW at this. My story may not start out to fast but please stay with me on this. This is PART ONE of my series on Night Crawler/Kurt Wagner and Myra Krowski.**_

_**I've done a little research on Kurt's background and language and with a little imagination I created a mixed version of his origin.**_

_**Hope you like this! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM SOO MUCH! **_

_**And without further ado ::Bows:: Please enjoy the presentation. **_

_**"A mutant is a mutant. A human is a human. That's just the way it is. But what happens when a human befriends a mutant? Or dare I say falls in love with one? What happens then?" **_

Myra sat next to the window and watched a storm slowly making its way to her, she shuddered at his thunderous form. Thunder was not her most favorite thing to hear. Especially on a night like tonight.

_'First night in my new apartment and I'm already ready to leave.'_ she thought bitterly, as a lightening bolt crossed the horizon causing her to jolt at its crackling roar, _'I hate rain storms.'_

Slowly she reached for her hair brush that was resting on a glass table near her seat and started brushing out her long brown hair that stretched to her waist, _'I wonder how my first year in College is going to be?' _

Myra stood from her chair and stretched her arms up causing her belly to show under the pink tang top and black sweat pants she was wearing to bed. Peering one last time out her window as the rain began to splash against it. She quickly shut her curtains and reached for her Ipod. Myra couldn't handle the loud noise from outside and needed something to drown it out.

A song then began to slowly consume her train of thought as she rested her head on her pillow and shut her eyes. Quietly mouthing the words to the tune that was playing.

*BZZZ BZZZ*

Suddenly, Myra jolted up at sound of her phone going off on her table she grunted as her feet touched the floor, "Here we go."

"Myra Krowski?"

"Here!" she raised her hand to Mrs. Lynda, who nodded in response.

"Joshua Muggle?"

"I'm here, Mrs. Lynda!" A long haired blonde boy sitting beside her cried out in more excitement than needed. Myra looked over his Slip Knot T-shirt and baggy jeans with chains he had on along with the silver piercing in his ears.

Mrs. Lynda peered at the Joshua above her square glasses but continued, "Caren Rose?"

"Yo!" a black haired goth lifted an index finger in recognition.

Myra glanced at the girl from across the room, her hair had green highlights in it and she wore a red 'kilt' colored skirt and leather jacket. She had piercing' all around her ears and one on her lip and she glanced at Myra with purple eyes (that were fake). Myra gulped as she quickly turned her attention to her desk. Missing Caren's smirk at her.

"For those who may not know!" Mrs. Lynda announced to the class, "Though I wrote CLEARLY on the board! My name is Mrs. Lynda." the woman looked to be in her mid 30's she had black square glasses and a slim figure. With a red scarf she wore around her neck that covered a bit of the white dress shirt and black knee length skirt she had on. Her black heels clattered on the floor as she paced the class examining every student like a predator, "Just for the record," she seemed to raise her nose, "this is COLLEGE not HIGH SCHOOL! Therefore, if you so much as flunk my class you will NOT re-take it! Unless you want to pay a large sum of money! So I suggest everyone in this class take notes and start studying! Its no skin off my nose if you fail!" her chest seemed to puff out, "We are ALL adults here."

Myra listened to Mrs. Lynda's demands and felt her muscles tighten in her stomach, she wasn't very good at tests or studying. It took literally 50 tries for her to finally memorize the alphabet when she was in KINDERGARTEN! Though, she had reminded herself that this was English class and it was fairly easy for her to pass. But the way Mrs. Lynda had described it- this class was SEVERE Geometry!

"Now then!" the teacher huffed as she opened the text book in her hands, "Open to page 101, please."

Quickly digging through her back-pack Myra opened to the desired page and gasped, 'Ah!'

"You my all know this story, 'Dante's Inferno'." a smile crossed Mrs. Lynda's face, "That is why we are taking this to the next level! I want you to think JUST LIKE Dante Alighieri!" she gave a 'dramatic' pause before continuing, "I want you all to write YOUR assumption on the story by RE-CREATING it!"

A huge commotion of mumbles and groans started in the classroom.

"However!" Mrs. Lynda sighed sadly, "I will have you only chose ONE of the 9 floors of Hell!"

The commotion died down a bit, "BUT I want it 4 pages long! And it has to be a STORY! YOU are Dante!"

Myra quickly started to ponder and scan the levels of Hell pro-trade in the story,

_'Hard to understand why this is called Divine Comedy...there's nothing funny about it.'_

Mrs. Lynda then announced that the rest of the period was devoted to figuring out what level to choose.

"Hey, Miley!"

It took a moment for Myra to notice that the blonde boy sitting next to her was trying to get her attention, after he reached over and snatched her textbook from her sights, "I'm talking to you!"

"Lay off, Josh!" the goth girl named Caren bellowed as she somehow morphed into the empty seat behind the girl, "Class hasn't even ended and you're already being a d!#!"

"I just wanted to know what level she was going to do!" he bellowed at the goth, "GD Caren! You're such a d-"

"Don't say it! I'm tired of your Dane Cook comebacks!"

Myra sweat-dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Ah! What up, Miley?"

"It's Myra." she corrected, "And may I have my book back?"

"Oh sure, Miles!" he winked as he handed her the text book, "So what are you going to choose?"

"I don't know yet."

"That's cool," he shrugged, "Neither do I."

Caren then grinned, "Maybe you should-"

"What is going on here?!!" Mrs Lynda yelled at the two students, "You are supposed to be choosing your project SILENTLY!"

Myra glanced up and unluckily made eye contact with the woman, "You!" she pointed at her, "Did you start this?!"

"N-No!"

"We were just discussing our choices, Mrs Lynda," Caren butted in, "and it got out of hand, sorry." her apology was weak but Mrs Lynda just snorted and marched off.

"You're pretty shy, ain't you?" the goth asked Myra who blushed slightly, "No, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be nervous, Miley."

"It's Myra."

"Right, I'm Josh by the way!" he reached a hand to her that she shook politely.

"I'm Caren." the goth announced, "And you'd do best to wash your hand after class."

Josh grunted a cuss under his breath at her.

"I'm Myra."

"Yeah, we know." they both chuckled.

After class, Josh and Caren sat next to Myra at the lunch table, "So," Josh asked with a bag of nacho chips hanging by his mouth, "mere r u mum?"

Myra chuckled a bit at his words, "I live about three hours away from here."

"Ah!" Caren grinned holding a burger near her mouth, "So you're living in a dorm?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!" Josh cooed, "I got a neighbor!"

"Uh, you do know the dorms are like MILES apart to separate the sexes?"

Josh rolled his eyes, "Whatever!"

Myra had been meaning to ask this and finally got up the courage too, "How-May I ask? Do you two know each other? School?"

Caren and Josh then got wide eyed before turning away from each others gaze, "Something like that."

Myra laughed weakly,_ 'Wrong question to ask I guess.'_

"So what room number are you?"

Josh cocked an ear and Caren threatened to squirt him with her juice box, "258"

"Really?!" the goth beamed, "That's right near me! Just two doors down!"

Myra couldn't help but smile, "Cool."

"Man!" Josh moaned, "I wish they would let males and females be allowed together."

"When you're married you can!" Caren smirked, "Not like any female in their right mind would be attracted to you."

_'Oh boy.'_ Myra sighed as she sipped her soda, _'Something tells me I better get use to this.' _

"Hey Caren!"

All three of them turned to a boy with jet black hair that was cut just bellow the chin, he set his hands on the table between Myra and her; "Rumor has it a Mutant has been spotted lurking around campus." his rather large tongue 'ring' clicked as he spoke.

Everyone's eyes grew wide. Myra noticed his jacket looked similar to Caren's and wondered if this was some sort of new style for goths and punk rockers. (She's dense XD)

"So you in?" his red eyes seemed to burn into her gold, "Not tonight, Reggie." the goth sighed, "I want to keep my hands CLEAN tonight."

"Fine!" Reggie pushed back and spotted Myra's stare on him, "What are you looking at?" his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing!" Myra quickly faced her food.

Josh glared up at Reggie as he snorted before walking off.

"Who is that?" Myra asked a little shaky, "I feel like my graves been walked on!"

Josh snickered, "Yeah, Reggie has that effect on people."

"He's not to be trusted or under estimated." Caren said coldly as she glanced back at Reggie's disappearing figure, "Stay clear from him, Myra."

Myra nodded before taking a bit of a cookie.

"Ah!" Josh yawned, "If he gives Miley crap, I'll deal with him!"

"It's-"

"MYRA!" Caren snipped in her place, "She's told you a 100 times!"

"Sheesh! Sor-ry!"

It went down hill from there with those two. -_-;


	2. All I want is a friend

**I know these next couple chapters may be a bore. But I really wanted to get the characters to be introduced first. It's kind of like your slowly unwrapping a favorite candy. **

**Anywho, please READ AND REVIEW!!! My goal is 10. (More would be a dream come true!!!) **Teary eyed****

**~Eyezra**

**_"It's better to hated for what you are_**

**_Then be loved for what you are not."_**

"Myra!"

The young girl turned around to see Mrs Lynda come walking up to her, "Yes, Mrs Lynda?"

"I know this is your first day and you want to make friends," she straightened her glasses, "but stay away from those two."

"Huh?"

"Seems your from a good natured family with good grades and a permanent record," she continued, "I'd hate to see a sweet girl like you tarnished by-"

**"Mrs Lynda," **came a voice over the speakers in the hallway,** "you have a call for you in the main office."**

"Drat!" Mrs Lynda grunted, "Well think about what I've said, goodbye miss Myra!"

As she stormed off with her heels a clicking on top the floor Myra raised a brow,

"What was that about? I think I've made a good choice in friends."

"HEY MILEY!!" Josh yelled out at her.

"IT'S MYRA!! YOU IDIOT!!" Caren said swatting the back of his head.

_'Then again.'_

"Ugh! That Josh!" Caren hissed as she sat on Myra's couch and swung her leather boots over the arm rest in a grunt, "I really hate that guy! Ever since I met him in middle school!"

Caren had 'invited' herself over to have 'girl talk' with Myra after school was finished. Myra just figured that she just wanted time away from her room mate, who apparently was a real blonde-fashion-slut that couldn't put her Black Berry away even if her life depended on it. (Caren described her as this)

"Um," Myra said trying to change topics, "Are you in a band?"

"What?" Caren raised a brow.

"Your jacket? It matches that scary guys."

Caren's eyes narrowed as she glanced away, "Don't worry about it, Myra."

"Oh...okay." she quickly re-thought another topic but Caren suddenly stood up, "I'll leave you to your studies, Myra."

"I-" Myra was about to apologize for her apparent offend but Caren shut the door behind her to quickly, "Oh man!"

Caren stood outside Myra's door her black hair covering her face, "It's better if you don't know who I am." she whispered.

Myra felt like hitting her head against the wall; fearing she had lost her first 'friend' here. Her eyes then glanced back over to the window, _'Maybe a walk might help.'_

The night air felt warm and muggy on her face as she strolled around the school grounds quietly, "Weird how no one is out here," she said to herself, "it's only 8:30."

A weird rustle of bushes caught the girls attention and she cocked her head but figured it might be a bird or something, but a weird faint whimper made her turn back to the bush.

'_It's hurt!'_ her mind seemed to cry, _'Is it a dog?'_

She slowly approached the bush and bent down, "Come here little guy," she spoke gently, "I'm not going to harm you."

The bush rustled again and the whimpering turned more desperate,_ 'It must be terrified of humans! Which means some one must have beaten it!' _

Myra glanced around but saw no one heading this way, "It's alright." she said looking more serious than ever, "I swear I won't harm you, you're going to have to trust me."

Reaching out a hand for what she thought the animal would sniff at Myra smiled warmly, "Come on...please?"

Suddenly, two arms came jumping out of the bush and grabbed on to Myra's upper waist, "Whoa!" she gasped at the sudden lunge, "Who are-"

Myra then found herself completely paralyzed as she saw two pure black eyes staring up at her from a tiger faced child who looked to be 16 or 17 years of age, "Prease!" it growled just like a big cat, "Don't ret rhem catch me again!"

"What?"

Myra then spotted blood trickling down the kids face and his upper eye started to swell into a horrible bruise. She could feel his body trembling against hers and she knew instantly this guy was in severe pain.

_'Who could do this to a kid?!' _her anger rose and she breathed heavily to calm her temper.

Myra then kneeled down before the kid and put her hand to his trembling cheek, _'He must be so desperate to get away that he is in trusting a total stranger (that is human!) to help him!' _

Suddenly, Myra and the boys ears caught voices heading their way, "Hurry!" she ordered pushing him back into the green bush, "Stay in there till I tell you it's safe!"

The boy whimpered but quickly nodded and lowering his ears to his head. The tiger boy sunk into the bush.

"Come on guys!"

Myra gasped at the familiar voice but hid it fast as she quickly acted surprised at their approach.

Reggie and his thugs then found Myra, "Hey! You!"

Myra pretended to jolt at his sudden demand, "Y-Yes?" she said acting scared, "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen a freak come around here?" Reggie and his partners then started looking around like hungry dogs.

"A what?"

"Mutant!" one of the men behind Reggie snipped, "He's been going around here collecting food from our garbages and walking on OUR TURF!"

"That's why we need to teach the punk a lesson!" said another man holding a steel bat, "I still have a few good swings left in me!"

Myra felt her anger start to intensify but forced it down; telling herself even the slightest hint could put that mutant and her in danger.

"I-I have not seen any mutant, luckily!" Myra lied, as she stood up and started to look around in a panic, "I was just walking around to pass time."

"Hey Reg!"

Myra felt her heart pound in her chest a moment as one of his men pointed, "There's someone over near the patio over there!!"

Quickly, the gang took off to where his partner had pointed leaving Myra completely relieved as she watched to make sure the guys were LONG gone!

"It's okay now!" Myra whispered into the bush, "You did a good job keeping quiet."

A tiger face then popped out at her, "Y-You rrr-eally think s-so?"

Myra blinked at him before smiling again, "Yes, just make sure you-"

A loud grumble then interrupted her, "Uh?"

The tiger boy blushed, "I'm kinda hungry."

Myra scratched her head, "I REALLY hope you don't eat the required meat a Tiger eats." she said half-joking.

"No." he said sadly, "I haven't eaten well in days..."

"Don't you have a home?"

By the lowering of his ears she changed subject fast, "Wait here."

Myra then came back to the bush a moment later with a large bag of food she had gathered from her small fridge and some vending machines, "Will this do?"

The boy gasped at her gift, "I-you-" he stuttered before lunging at Myra in a death grip hug again, "T-Thank you!"

"You're welcome," she said catching her breath after he released her, "My names Myra."

The boy looked at her offered hand before shaking it with his paw, "Alex."

"Pleased to meet you, Alex." she grinned before looking around again, "Make sure you be more careful out here."

"I'm reaving in the morning for Genosha! I just was trrrying to catch a meal and well...since this school is so close to the ocean I-"

"Just be careful." she told him, "Here AND Genosha."

"Oh, I will." Alex grinned showing his razor sharp teeth. Myra wondered how he couldn't defend himself and almost on cue Alex added, "I don't want to hurt people I just want to make friends but..." he trailed off.

A warm smile then came to her face, "Well I think you succeeded in that tonight."

Alex blushed again, "Thank you, miss Myra."

She chuckled at his formality, "No problem."

Alex then looked over his shoulder and his ears perked up, "I must go."

Then he gasped as Myra had also brought out a warm rag and started treating his wound,

"Hold on a moment," as she wiped the blood off his face, "You don't want you to go to your new home with dried blood on your face, do you?"

Alex's eyes widened a bit at her gentleness, "Uh, no." he said looking away as he thought,

_'I can't believe there are humans like her.' _

"There." she said setting the bloody rag near her feet, "All better."

"I have to go." he said standing up quickly, "Thank you for everrrything you've done."

"Alex," Myra said staring up at him with flickering eyes, "you don't need to thank me."

He nodded before bolting off the campus in a sprint like a wild cat.

_'Wow.' _was all Myra could think of after that night.


	3. Myra's Hero in Blue

**I know the 'Miley' nickname for Myra is lame. The reason I did this was I was originally going to name her Miley, but I thought _'Nah!'_**

_Everyone has a nickname they hate...well at least I do anyway. So I hope you can understand this._

**KURT APPEARS! WOO! And serious trouble happens as well! I hope I did a good job with Kurt. I did some research on him and if anyone picks out stuff from the comic series that I've magically added in this series. YOU WIN A COOKIE!!! *Insert fave cookie of yours here* **

**~Eyezra**

**_When I first met you_**

**_I never thought I'd love you._**

"You okay, Miley?" Josh asked before getting hit in the arm by Caren, "Ow! I was just asking her!"

"I'm fine." she lied to the two of them by giving them a false smile.

Caren figured it was because of her attitude last night that Myra was acting this way,

"Look Myra, I-"

"Hey you!"

Reggie slammed his hands on the table nearly rocking everything off of it. His red eyes darkened dangerously at Myra in utter disgust, "Did you see _him_ last night?!"

Caren and Josh both glanced at the two in confusion as Myra stuttered,

"N-No!" she quickly lied to him, "I swear! I went back in-"

"That's not what I heard from the _others_!"

Myra's eyes grew wide in shock,_ 'Oh no!' _

"If I find out you helped that FREAK escape-"

Josh and Caren then both jumped up out of their seats and glared at Reggie, "You'll what?"

The goth said threateningly as Josh moved beside her, "If she did help **it**. Then what it matter to you? She probably just saved time for you and you're pet monkeys!"

Reggie snarled at the two of them, "I heard a boat left for Genosha this morning-"

"Good!" Josh interrupted, "Then it's gone! Problem solved!"

Myra could see Reggie's temper flaring and gulped when his red eyes spotted her blue,

"You better not walk alone at night anymore if you know what's good for you, sweetheart." he warned her.

"WE HAVE A HAD A THREAT!!!" Josh screamed out in the cafeteria, "OVER HERE!!!"

Caren looked at Reggie with a murderous stare, "Listen Reggie," she leaned in close so only HE could hear, "You lay a finger on this girl and you'll have me to deal with." her purple eyes narrowed even deeper,

"I have no problems with jail."

Reggie bared his teeth at her but backed off, he knew Caren wasn't lying especially after hearing about her _rumor_.

"Why you protecting this girl? She ain't one of us!" he hissed finally at her, "Why ya' so attached to her?!"

Caren looked away a moment before saying, "She's my friend."

Myra stared at her computer screen in her lap and sighed. She couldn't pick a level of hell to chose from. The levels seemed so complicated and she couldn't think of anyone she would want boiling in a river of blood...besides Reggie.

Shutting her lab-top she stood up and yawned. It had been three weeks since her encounter with Alex and she often pondered how he was doing in Genosha.

_'My papers due tomorrow!'_ Myra groaned back to reality, _'I'm doomed!' _

Suddenly, a wild idea came to the girls mind and she started quickly to write her paper well into 1AM in the morning before jotting down all she could think of before putting it to rest,

_'I hope this works!'_

"Miss Myra, please come to my desk." Mrs Lynda asked from across the room.

Slowly, the young girl approuched the teacher, "Yes?"

"Your story..." she trailed off bitting the end of her glasses she was holding, "is quite astonishing."

Myra's blue eyes sparkled at the praise, "It-It is?"

"You have a great gift in writing." her teacher commented with a smile.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

"I expect great accomplishes from you, Miss Myra." she glanced past her student to the girls friends, "Don't dissappoint me."

"Wow!" Josh gasped at Myra's grade, "An A+?!!"

"I have to say I'm shocked too." Caren smirked at her, "No ones ever gets an A in that class."

"How did you do it?!" Josh cried holding Myra's shoulders.

"I just got inspired." Myra told him honestly.

Myra then took notice from around the cafeteria at Reggie and his goons whispering in such a suspescious matter. Suddenly, Reggie spotted Myra's stare and she quickly faced away from him hoping he would just shrug it off. Which to her luck he had.

"I'm going out into town for dinner." Caren chimed, "Want to come, Myra?"

"Well I-"

"Sure!" Josh cried, "When?"

"NOT YOU!"

"I guess I could."

"Ah, come on! Can't I come too?! Please!!!" (Insert Josh's puppy dog eyes)

"Fine!" Caren huffed, "Whatever!"

Myra took notice to Caren's softer attitude to Josh. They hadn't been at each others throats as they did when she first met them. It made her smile that finally Caren was starting to befriend the guy.

A cold breeze rustled Myra's long hair as she tightened her grey jacket around her body, "It's cold out!"

"Ya think!" Josh wheezed out a puff of warm air, "THIS SUCKS!" as he tightened his rather large trench coat, "I can't feel my toe-sies!

"You didn't have to come!" Caren snipped at them from behind, having heard enough of their gripping, "I-"

"Well look-ie who we have here."

Caren and Josh quickly spun around (protecting Myra from being spotted) as Reggie and his group of thugs walked up to them.

"What are you doing out here?" Reggie smirked at them devilishy.

"What's it to you?" Josh snarled at him, "It's a free country."

"Oh?" Reggie then shoved Josh out of the way, "Then I guess it's free enough for me to see the culprit that ruined our fun."

"Back off, Reggie!" Caren warned, as she now put her self completely in front of Myra, "She has done nothing wrong!"

"You make it sound like I'm going to hurt her?"

"LAST warning!" Caren threatened as Josh returned to her side.

"I just want to know if she helped the freak out or not!" Reggie blared out in anger.

Myra watched and knew she was in trouble,

_'It doesn't matter! I'm NOT regretting helping Alex out la-!!!" _

Caren and Josh then turned at Myra's cry as one of Reggie's thugs had come up from behind and snatched the girl.

"MYRA!"

Caren and Josh quickly bolted at her, "I don't think so!"

Reggie then snatched Josh by the collar and without warning bashed Josh across the head with the steel bat Reggie had received from his partners.

"You guys ain't protecting the b*tch tonight!" he howled as Josh fell to the ground unconscious.

Myra and Caren both screamed at Josh's limp figure on the cold wet floor, "JOSH!!"

_'NO!'_ Myra's mind cried out, _'NO! NO!' NO!' _

Caren ran over to Josh lifting his bloody head, "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" she started to sob before glaring up at Reggie, "YOU-YOU BEAST!!"

Reggie smiled down at her, "Come on, Caren!" he said coldly, "Show me what the great acclaimed BLOODY ROSE is capable of!"

"SHUT UP!" Caren bellowed with black tears from her mascara now streaming down her cheeks, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!!"

Myra's blue eyes grew wide at Caren's suffering, _'I have to lure them away so Caren can get Josh help!' _ She glanced up at her capture (who was distracted at the moment) and using all her strength she could muster! Myra quickly jabbed her elbow in his ribs, "OW!"

The man cussed at Myra as she bolted off down the street.

"GET HERE!" Reggie screamed as they took off leaving Caren alone with Josh.

_'Got to hide! Got to hide!'_ Myra kept repeating to herself, _'BUT WHERE?!'_

Quickly, she turned into an alley and hid behind a dumpster bin, _'What I wouldn't give to be _**Invisible Woman**_ right now!'_ a weird noise then caught the girls attention and she instantly turned and glanced up at the walls (Weird place to look I know but...) her eyes widened in both shock and fear as two shining gold orbs seemed to be peering down at her. Myra didn't have a chance to react when Reggie and his 'monkeys' entered the alley.

_'Oh no!'_ as she turned her gaze back up at the eyes and gave him the 'Get the heck outta here!' sign with her head.

"Hey!"

Myra screamed as she was snatched roughly by her brown hair and dragged out of her hiding spot, "I found her!"

Reggie then walked up to the girl patting the steel bat in his palm, "Don't worry, sweetheart." his words sounding like venom, "We're just gonna show yeah not to betray your KIND."

Myra glared at him furociously before dropping her head.

"I..." she said almost in tears, "WILL NEVER REGRET WHAT I DID! EVER!" her blue eyes almost seemed to glow as Reggie bared his teeth at her confession,

"I'M JUST CRYING BECAUSE OF HOW STUPID YOU ALL ARE!" Myra felt Reggie's shadow over her and she cringed, "GO AHEAD! BEAT ME TO A PULP! BUT YOU WON'T HEAR ME TELLING YOU I REGRET HELPING THAT BOY!!!"

The sound of the bat being raised to strike made her body shake in fear but she wasn't about to show it, "I WON'T REGRET IT!" she bellowed before closing her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, a strange sound reached Myra's ears as she heard Reggie yelp as he was then sent flying into his buddies arms roughly, "What the-?!"

Myra quickly shot open her eyes to see a man dressed in very heavy clothing, '_Who?'_

"It's a DEMON!" one of the thugs cried in terror as they spotted his glowing yellow eyes,

"Let's get out of here!"

"You idiots!" Reggie yelled at them, "It's just a mutant freak!" he then raised his bat, "GET HIM!"

Myra then gasped as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and suddenly she felt as if every cell in her body was painlessly being pulled apart. Her body began to shutter at the weird experince she was going through, _'What's happening to me?!'_

"Are you alvight?" Myra opened her eyes startled that they had been closed,

"Uh?" her eyes then grew the size of tennis balls, "Where am I?!"

"Relax you're zafe." he spoke in a heavy German accent, "Now vait here vhile I-"

"Hold on!" as she grabbed his fingerless gloved hand, "Why did you interfere?! I had everything under control!"

Myra gasped as his gold eyes beamed down at her, "Do you veally think you kould veally take vhem?" he raised a brow at her.

"I..." she trailed of, "I guess not."

Myra then felt a heavy smell of burning matches enter her nose, '_Ah!'_ she coughed a bit before realizing that her 'savior' had vanished in literally a puff of smoke.

'_Where?'_ her eyes wondered around, _'Where did he go?' _

Kurt couldn't help but be surprised at how the human girl had accepted him so easily,

_'Vait until zhe zees you in the LIGHT'_ his mind reminded him coldly, _'VHEN you can vhink vhat!'_

"DEMON!" he heard them cry again as they had just witnessed his 'demonic' ability.

"It teleports!!"

The blue X-men snarled at the group of thugs who quickly then abandoned their leader, "COME BACK HERE!" Reggie snarled at them but they just kept running.

"You," Kurt exclaimed as he lifted the man off his feet, "vill leave vhat girl alone."

Reggie nodded like a bobble head doll, "Y-Yeah sure! I-I swear!"

"Good." as he dropped him, "I'll ve checking in on vhat promize."

Myra gasped as the X-men appeared before her again, "Are-?"

"I handled vhem," he announced some-what gently, "vhey von't bother you again."

"Thank you." she said to him a little puzzled by his heroic-ness, "You didn't give me the chance to say that quick enough before you-."

"You're velcome."

Myra tried to examine the man that stood before her, "Are you afraid of me or something?" she raised a brow at him now, "Is my breath bad?"

"Uh-nein!" he said raising his gloves in defense, "nein, it's juzt vell-"

A loud grumble then interrupted him and he peered at the girl's red face,

"Sorry, I haven't eaten dinner yet with my-" a terrible realization them flashed to her mind, "JOSH! CAREN! MY FRIENDS I-" she then looked up at the man with a desperate look in eyes, "Please! Do you know where the nearest hospital is around here?! I'm sure Caren has him there now! I need to see them!"

Kurt grew wide eyed at the girl before answering, "I do knov of one."


	4. Anger and Brows

**A dramatic chapter again! Geez. **

**Kurt is so hard to do! I have a hard time writing his accent! . but I love the guy so I'm determined to do it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**~Eyezra**

**_"Sometimes fear is the __appropriate__ assumption."_**

Caren sat in the waiting room with her head down voicing a silent prayer (something she hadn't done in awhile), _'Please let them be alright.'_ she pleaded to the heavens, _'Please!' _

"Caren!"

Her head jolted up as if God had answered her prayers as Myra stood before her.

"How is he?" she asked her.

A gasp then escaped Myra as her friend leaped out of her seat and embraced her in a startled hug,

"Where the hell have you been?! I was so damn worried!" Caren cried out in frustration in her ear, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be the only one NOT in trouble?!! Josh is in critical condition! And you got chased by thugs! ALL I DID WAS CALL THE F*KING POLICE!!"

Myra's eyes then glanced over to a certain mutant (who had helped her) that was now peeking out of the corner of the room. She had made a promise to not tell her friends of her rescuer.

"I'm sorry, Caren." she told her gently , "I didn't mean to-"

"How did you escape?" her gold irises then glistened, "And are you hurt anywhere?!"

"I...er," Myra thought fast, "was able to lure them away from me after I-"

"THAT'S ANOTHER THING!"

Myra cringed under the loud scream and Kurt also found himself covering his 'elf' ears, "WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO LEAVE US?! I COULD'VE HANDLED IT!"

"But Josh-"

"IS GOING TO BE P*SSED WHEN HE FINDS OUT!

"I..." Myra started to stutter, "I-I thought I was helping you!"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Alright, Caren! I promise!"

Finally, Caren seemed to calm down as the doctor walked out holding a pamphlet in his hands, "Miss Caren Rose?"

Both girls surrounded him in worry, "Yes? How is he?!"

The old doctor sighed before taking his glasses off to rub his tired eyes, "Mr Muggles seems to have a slight concussion," he said gruffly, "we won't know his full affects until he wakes."

"May we see him?" Myra pleaded to the doctor.

"Not yet, I have just had my nurses alert his family members of this." the doctor then glared at the girls, "Normally, as a doctor it's my duty to help the injured and leave it at that, but as a father I would like to know what exactly happened to him?"

Caren and Myra exchanged glances, "It was a nasty mugging." the goth answered to him in a the most played out look, "They were going to beat up my friend here for refusing to give up the cash, and Josh fought them off but was injured by the bat one of the men were carrying."

"Did you see their faces?"

"They had face masks on."

"I see."

Myra felt uncomfortable lying about these questions, _'It's not like I'm defending that lunatic Reggie! But if we tell them it had to do with ME helping a mutant...well, I can only guess who would be in the wrong.'_

After the doctor finished jotting down the responses Myra and Caren had given him. He stated, "We will keep you informed of his-"

"I'm staying here."

Both looks of surprise flashed across the doctors and Myra's, "Caren?"

"I'm waiting for him to wake up."

"Caren, I think I-"

"No, you go home."

"But I-"

"JUST GO!"

Myra was stunned by Caren's attitude she was giving her, "I'm-I'm sorry, if I made you this angry by my actions-"

Caren then glared at the girl as the doctor took it upon to dismiss himself from the room,

"I won't say what you _did_ was wrong," she stated looking away from her, "but _next time_ I think you should think twice."

Even though Kurt was far off from sight. He still could hear the girls 'warning' to her friend and his eyes narrowed.

"I'll text you when I find out anything new." Caren told her.

"Thanks."

Myra walked away with her head slumped down in shame, _'I shouldn't have left them.'_

"Are you regretting vhat you did?"

"Huh?" she snapped back up to see him staring at her, "I thought I was doing the right thing by helping-"

"The mutant." he finished for her a little hurt.

She looked at him confused, "What? No, I meant leaving Caren and Josh." her eyes then widened at his assumption, "I wouldn't regret helping a mutant."

His eyes grew wide at her words and that was when she spotted dark circles imbedded in...blue fur?

"Are you okay? You look tired?"

"Vhat?"

"Your eyes there-" she reached to see closer.

"It'z alvight."

He seemed scared of her touch so she drew back her hand and looked away, "I...uh," she tried to say, "I better get back to my dorm."

"Are you in Kollege?"

"Yes, I'm right near the ocean docks room 258!" her smile faded fast at giving him her private information, "uh..." she quickly changed subject, "that's how I met Alex."

"Vhy vas he vhere?" Kurt asked hiding a fanged grin from under the scarf.

"Alex was caught eating from out of our garbage bins near the school," her face saddened, "but I gave him some REAL food to help him out before he left for Genosha."

Something in the mutants eyes bothered her after she said that, "What?"

"Noving." he said trying to sound honest, "Juzt can't selieve that you kared vor him."

(He doesn't want to tell her off the strain of attacks on those ships to Genosha)

"What could I do? Let Reggie and his band of rejects KILL the kid?!"

"Nein."

"What?"

"I don't vhink you vould."

Myra stared at him before saying, "I'm Myra Krowski." she was going to reach out for a hand-shake but thought twice about it.

"Kurt Vagner."

"Wagner?"

"Jah."

She smiled at him, "I'm starting to understand your accent. It's German, right?"

"Jah, I vas born vhere."

"Wow, it must've been hard to learn English. Though I have to say you've adapted quiet well."

"I had a vriend help," Kurt told her HALF of the truth, "and yez it vas."

"My ancestors came from Germany," her smile beamed, "in fact I-" she covered her mouth suddenly, "Sorry! I'm babbling again."

"It'z alright, I don't mind."

Myra glanced back over shoulder at Caren who was back sitting down quietly in the seat. While she was focused away from him Kurt looked over the girl. She seemed so unreal! A human that actually wanted to help mutants?! Xavior had mentioned people like her, but it was more taken like a fairy tale. A myth! A dream! It could never happen! And yet, here was this girl risking her well being to help a mutant! Knowing the consequences could be great!

Although, Myra and Caren's lie to the doctor was the same...both girls had different assumptions in them. Caren did it to protect Josh from his parents and the school.

While Myra did it to protect the mutant and her friends.

"Veird." he whispered under the scarf he had wrapped around his mouth, "vis girl."

"I should go." she finally said snapping him back from his thoughts, "Thank you for everything, Mr. Kurt." she bowed her head a bit politely.

He raised a brow at her addressing him like that, "Vlease," raising a hand, "juzt call me Kurt."

She giggled, "Alright."

Myra turned away from him but glanced back, "Take care!"

Kurt watched her leave before saying, "you too."


	5. Angels and Demons

**I tried to bleep out some of the cussing. But I realized some of the symbols I used didn't work. I hope I fixed most of them! **

**In this chapter I had to do SERIOUS research! Please don't correct me if it's wrong. JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Lol. **

**Caren and Josh are in this a lot! I wanted to show the sort of relationship they have for one another. Such drama! **

**Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I BEG YOU! **

**PS. I wanted to Myra to have more then one class. I don't know College classes so bare with me!**

**Ah, and I have to explain that Dante's Inferno and angel's and demons. HAVE NOTHING to do with the story per-say. I just thought those stories kind of matched the theme. **

**~Eyezra**

**_"I've see grey skies turned to blue_**

**_when you smile and tell me_**

**_I'll get through this."_**

_**Josh is out of ER. They say he may have a crack in his skull but that will be the LEAST of his worries when I GET AHOLD OF HIM!**_

_**~*Caren.**_

Myra chuckled at the text message,"I'm glad he's doing better." she texted her back before going to the bathroom to shower, _'What a night! I got attacked. Saved. And then attacked again!'_ (She means by Caren LOL)

After washing off the sweat and dirt she had collected on her skin she stared at her reflection in the mirror, _'In a sad way, I can understand why we humans fear mutants.' _as she gently poked her shoulder, _'We're so soft and squishy and haven't been gifted with powers. I guess we may be more jealous then afraid.'_

She came back out of the bathroom wearing a black T-shirt and grey shorts, "I'm starving!" she moaned to the fridge, _'I gave most of my food to Alex...but-'_ reaching in she took out a bag of Ramen from out of the cabinet, '_I do have this!'_

A thought then crept its way up to her mind, '_Why did Kurt look at me like that when I told him of Alex's voyage?'_

Curiosity got the better of her as she flicked on her television to the news channel, _'I doubt they'd do a report on Genosha but-'_

A reporter man in a nice suit then appeared on her screen, _**"Reports of vessel raids have become a red flag on the oceans," **_he blabbed_**, "-leaving no crew members severely injured." **_his hands lifted the written report so he could read it better,_** "-cargo has been stolen on these attacks that are claimed to be from mutant pirates." **_

_'Mutant pirates?'_

**"Investigators advise all ships to be alert if their delivery route is near Genosha."**

_'Mutant pirates stealing cargo near Genosha? That must be some-Wait!'_ her eyes widened as she turned up the volume to hear better.

"Are they referring to the mutants?!"

**"Again! All ships making trips to Genosha have been warned to stay alert! This ship is considered very dangerous. Don't leave any crew behind! They LEAVE no ship standing above water!"**

Myra then shut off her TV feeling sick to the stomach, _'Those pirates...they...they wouldn't kill their own kind would they?' _her mind reeled of the horrible possibilities, '_No!'_ she shook her head violently, _'They wouldn't!'_

A flash of Alex's warm tiger like grin flashed across her mind,

_"I'm leaving for Genosha in the morning!"_ he had told her with excitement in his voice.

"No..." she said fighting back the tears, "they wouldn't do that."

Myra awoke to a knock at her door she had fallen asleep on her couch after the news, "Coming!" she said rubbing away the sleepy in her eyes and peering into the peep hole, "Caren?!"

Caren looked up at her with a some-what smile on her face that quickly changed over at the sight of Myra's eyes, "Have you been crying all night?"

"Huh?" she blinked at her stupidly, "No why?"

"Your eyes...they look puffy."

"Really?"

Caren gave her a yeah-really look but decided to end the topic there after Myra shut the door behind her, "Did you find out anything more about-"

"Josh's family had just arrived from Canada to the hospital." the goth added quickly, "I left soon after."

"So...he's okay?"

"For the most part." as she shrugged, "He just can't another blow like that to the head again."

Myra nodded sympathetically, "I see."

Caren glanced up at Myra in a examining way, "How DID you escape Reggie and his thugs?"

"I-I told you."

"RE-tell me then."

"I..." she began, "lured them away from you and then I-"

"You had help., didn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't lie, Myra." Caren said motherly, "It doesn't suit you."

"I-"

"**Who** helped you?"

Myra looked at Caren in disbelief, "What-What does it matter?"

"A lot."

"Why?"

"He's a demon."

She looked at Caren in sheer shock and rage, "How did you-Who told you-!"

"I talked to some of my buddies before I got here. They say Reggie was babbling like an idiot last night about demons and brimstone." her gaze narrowed, "His names Night Crawler and he belongs to a group called the-"

"How do you know all this?"

"Street gossip travels far." Caren announced cooly as she sat on Myra's couch.

"Did you ever REALLY see him?"

"Well-" Myra began before getting cut off.

"Gold eyes with NO pupils! Teleportation powers! He's a de-"

"ENOUGH!"

Caren blinked at Myra's outburst, "He saved me, Caren." she spoke with forced calmness, "I appreciate your concern but its not needed."

"Alright." she shrugged her shoulders to the girl, "I get it."

"Thank you."

"So why were you crying?" the goth decided to change topic, "I doubt you were THAT worried over the knuckle-head."

Myra glanced quickly at her before answering, "I just watched some sad news on TV."

"About Genosha ships being attacked by mutant pirates?"

Her eyes widened, "HOW DO YOU GET ALL-?!"

"News." Caren said calmly, "There was NOTHING else to stare at in that damn place!"

Myra sighed sadly, "I just hope he's alright."

"I'm sure the boys fine." her friend said just trying to not stir up more sour feelings.

Somehow Kurt's expression filled Myra's heart with doubt.

A few weeks came and went and soon Josh was being 'helped' to and from classes.

"DAMN IT, JOSH!" Caren hissed in his ear, "We're practically carrying your sorry ass to class! You have a broken head! Not legs!"

"Ow! Don't yell at the injured, Caren." he whimpered to her, "I'm fragile."

"FRAGILE THIS!" as she punched him in the rib.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!" he yelled with pressure marks all over his face, "YOU-"

"Can we just focus on getting to class?! Before Mrs. Lynda KILLS us?!" Myra yelled to them in a desperate tone.

Josh looked at Myra in surprise, "Wow, since when did you start speaking out, Miley?"

"Since when did you ever grow a brain?" Caren said getting annoyed at all this,

"I heard the doctor say he **finally** found one in your THICK skull."

"YOU-!"

"THREE!"

Heads shot up at Mrs. Lynda's yell as she stomped her heels up to them, "You're late! Get in my class NOW!"

All of them quickly scurried into the room with Josh leading the way!

"Today," the teacher announced heavily, "We are starting on a novel by American author Dan Brown," she then raised the book into the air for the class to see, "Angels and Demons!"

Myra sweat-dropped at the coincidence of the novel's name.

_'What is up with this?'_

"A test will be served on this novel in one month! I want notes! NOT E-notes!" Mrs Lynda hissed at them, "BE ready!"

"An Omen."

"What?"

Josh then got real close to Myra's face, "The novel? It's an omen!"

"Huh?"

"It's a sign that Mrs. Lynda is going to get fired!"

"What the h3ll are you blabbing about, Josh?" Caren mumbled under a blue-berry muffin.

"Think about it!" Josh cried, "All we ever read and write is RELIGION!"

"You aren't religious?"

Josh looked over at Caren, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean everyone ELSE is!"

"Well College is a very dangerous place." as the goth winked.

Myra chuckled at the truth of Caren's statement.

"Still the book ain't half bad." Josh said finally, "I'd like to be Robert Langdon!"

"Uh-Huh." Caren said rolling her eyes, "I can totally see you becoming a **man**!"

Myra slowly started to drown out the racket they were making,

_'I wonder what Kurt's up too? I hope he wasn't planning to go to Genosha.' _

"NEIN!"

Her thoughts snapped back at Josh, "What?!"

Caren and Josh then both froze and looked at her (with Caren's foot on his cheek and his hand on her face pushing her away) "I said it's MINE."

The brunette then glanced back down at her food shyly at having thought maybe...

_'I already know that's impossible.'_

Myra quietly sat down in Mr. Reed's Chemistry lab after lunch.

"Today we are taking notes for a big test I am giving you next week. So pay attention!"

She groaned as the lights were shut off and the Smart-Board glowed to life with the test sheets, _'Tests, Tests, TESTS! That's all I hear anymore!' _

Her eyes then flickered down to her notebook paper and pen. A gasp then escaped her lips as she spotted her 'subject' sketched on her paper.

_'I'M DRAWING THE GUY NOW?!'_

Quickly, she ripped the paper and shoved it in her text book,_ 'Good grief, Charlie Brown!' _

After finishing the notes Mr Reeds stood in front of the class again, "We will also do an experiment with a chemical that is essential to life and used also in fertilizer. It's atomic number is 16 and it is commonly used also in weapons such as, gun powder and matches. It is both important and deadly. I am talking of the element Sulfur or as it is NICKNAMED Brimstone!"

Myra's head shot up in alert, _'Brimstone?'_

"-most people believe that the smell of Sulfur is what Hell will smell like to people who are damned there. (Fire and Brimstone Sermons) When in FACT it has no scent! It's practically odorless! But when mixed with hydrogen sulfide (makes rotten egg smell) or sulfur dioxide (burning matches smell) it gives off an odor!"

_'So, when Kurt teleports the air that rushes in from where he first stood must mix together to make that burning match smell! But why does he have Sulfur on him?'_

"_He's a demon!"_

She shoved Caren's words from her mind instantly and began to read over the chapter of the components and levels of the chemical.

Myra had decided to look up more information on Brimstone in the library. Something didn't seem right. She figured that if one person called him a Demon then more must have too! That may have been the reason why he was s afraid of her...her reaction to him if she saw what he was! It was stupid that people called him that. Mostly she would've mistaken him for a blue goblin or perhaps an elf! That is if she saw HIM instead of a disguise.

"What you got there, Miley?"

Myra rolled her eyes at Josh, "I'm studying early for Mr. Reeds test."

"Oh? Okay."

"Hey Josh!" she called him back before he was about to leave her, "Do you like Caren?"

"What?!" a slight blush crossed his face, "No! Why are you asking me!?"

"Did you two ever date? I seem to remember how you two seemed to recognize each other on the first day of college."

"I...we..."

Myra found herself chuckling at Josh's nervous stammering.

"It's a long story," he said suddenly growing sad, "Besides she never thought of me that way THEN so why would it change NOW?"

"I see."

"Are you jealous?"

She gave him a weird look and he laughed, "I always thought it was weird that a chick like you hasn't found herself a man yet."

"I don't like dating." Myra announced without a care, "I've never been interested."

"What seriously?!" his eyes widened, "You've never dated one guy?!"

"Nope." shrugging as she opened a book.

"Have you ever-"

"No."

"Unbelievable!"

Myra looked at his mouth a gap like he was staring at a rare animal, "I have to say I respect you though. Not many girls are as strong as you for staying a virgin I mean."

She smiled at him before saying, "Caren said the SAME thing." winking at him as a hint to there similarities.

"Like I said, it's a LONG story!"

Myra laughed at him, "Okay, okay."


	6. Dark Memories

****Wheeze!*** Oh. My. God! This was ****SOO**** HARD! I had a really tough time with this chapter. I couldn't decide on what I should have happen in Kurt's memories. Because the poor guy doesn't have a permanent origin! And nothings been said yet in Wolverine and X men. So I settled for a mixture of what we DO know and what was back THEN. (Comic wise) **

**So please don't murder this too much. **

**READ AND REVIEW!!! PWEASE!! **Cute eyes****

**ps: the Italic is meant for FLASH BACKS!**

**~Eyezra**

**_"Some memories are better forgotten then re-opened."_**

_Brimstone was not only considered by the wrath of God but it is also considered a way to ward off evil and decay of sin. Some have even said that God's breath is compared to the scent of brimstone and used to carry out divine judgement._

A almost sigh of relief came out of the young girls mouth, "Interesting." she then scrunched her brows, "People should really look at facts before jumping to conclusions."

_(Not many people are like her who actually look at a book before pointing fingers or think into conclusion that devils are red and have horns. LOL) _

"The yellow eyes would startle me, sure," she mumbled to herself, "but-"

Myra then jumped almost out of her skin as a loud roar of thunder quaked her room, "Oh man!" she looked at her phone, "It's midnight and it decides to do this NOW?!" knowing she was probably going to be up a little while longer till the storm passed; Myra flipped on her television to watch cartoons.

"It's so obvious the pink star fish and sponge are gay." she laughed at the show, "But it's still funny."

Another crack of thunder then rumbled into her room causing her to shiver,

_'I HATE THUNDER!'_

A sudden bright white flash then over powered the yellow lighting of her room, _'Here we go!'_ as she covered her ears and braced for the impact. The rumble was then morphed with a screeching scream that made Myra's blood run cold and her eyes widen, "What the-"

Without a thought she ran to her door but halted dead in her tracks as a scent reached her nostrils, "Is that?!"

She flew open her door (Surprised the door knob didn't get jammed in the wall). Her eyes widened and her pulse raised and that was when Myra Krowski found herself literally glued to the floor as a man in heavy drenched clothing sat on the floor across her. His black hair was draped over his face but Myra spotted his weak gold eyes shining through.

"Kurt?!"

_'Help me.'_ was what his eyes seemed to cry out before he blacked out before her.

Another scream filled her ears as she looked down the hallway to see a blonde girl in a pink sleeved shirt and tight blue jeans staring at him in fear, "I'M GETTING THE TEACHERS!"

Myra watched the girl leave before looking back at Kurt who had his head slumped down,

_'Is he hurt?!'_ she quickly bent down next to him; but decided if she was going to help.

Doing it here would be bad!

Quickly, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it over her shoulders and using all her strength got him to his feet and carried him to her couch.

Shutting the door after a quick glance she turned her attention back to the man, "Kurt! Kurt wake up!" she said rushing to his side, "Come on, Kurt! I need you to wake up!"

He didn't move.

Myra started to panic as she laid his head against the armrest of the chair, _'Pillow! I need a __pillow!'_ bolting to her bed she snatched off the second unused pillow and gently shoved it under his skull, _'What do I do?! What do I do?!'_ her mind raced as she went to place his legs up.

A startled gasp then escaped the girls lips as she noticed he had almost 'gargoyle' like feet, _'Their white? No, he's wearing some sort of outfit underneath.'_

She glanced up at his sleeping face and pondered, _'I need to get him out of these wet clothes. I just pray this suit covers EVERYTHING!' _

Bracing herself as she slowly undid his jacket. Myra breathed a sigh of utter relief when she saw it covered all, _'and its spandex too. Which mean it'll dry fast. Thank the lord.' _

Suddenly, her eyes spotted something unnatural in the clothing and her eyes widened. There were deep gouges in his upper torso and sides, _'He's been beaten!'_ her heart sank, '_I have to help him!' _she reached under her bed and pulled out a medical kit her mother had given her before leaving, _'I better send mom a BIG thank you card after this!'_

Even though she thought her mother was crazy for giving her such a thing!

Kurt awoke with a low groan as his eyes tried to focus on his surroundings, _'Vell, I'm not dead. Zo vhat's a pluz!' _his mind thought a bit sarcastically, as he tried to sit up but couldn't. He put his hand to his chest and could feel something wrapped tightly around it. Glancing down he saw it was some sort of thick cloth that was splotched with blood.

'Vho?' his eyes then widened as his ears twitch at a quiet snore from across the room. Kurt almost lost his eyeballs out of their sockets when he spotted Myra leaning against her bedside with a medical kit on her lap.

'Zhe hevped me?' he couldn't believe it, 'Vell, zhe hasn't zeen vhat I vook vike under-' the mutants eyes then snapped back down at his body. He was naked of his disguise! She saw everything! His skin color, ears, fingers, feet, and even tail!

Kurt Wagner looked back at the sleeping girl in disbelief. _She_ (a human) helped him?! Nobody would do that! No one! It was impossible! Maybe she thought he was in a costume or told herself she was hallucinating?!

His mind made up all kinds of crazy possibilities but he REFUSED to accept that she did out of concern for a- his eyes narrowed. **A demon.**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! The Blue Satan!"_

_Even though it had been so long ago his ears could still remember the cries of gasps and looks of bewilderment as he would swing down gracefully from atop the high beams and wires that zig-zagged like a spiders web around the circus walls. It's intoxicating yellow and red would go orange through his yellow eyes as he'd preform dare devil tricks to stir the crowd and make the ringleader smile up at him. To Kurt, the circus was the closest thing to home, and the people who performed under the spot light were the closest thing to family._

_He could still remember the feeling of adrenaline in his blood as he would balance upon a tight-rope above hundreds of people who would watch him intensively; it made him feel so alive! Some people would even scream out in fear of him falling whenever he would 'fake' losing his balance. In a way, it was the only way he felt he could win affection in a crowd of humans (who thought he was dressed for the act) was by tempting near death experiences. _

_A white toothed grin would always escape his lips after he repositioned himself back on the wire and did a few cart-wheels and do a spin or two with one blue furred three fingered hand grasping tightly on the rope. _

_Kids would watch his feats of agility in awe and some would even yell out to their parents that they wanted to be in a circus! Kurt would often laugh at that but soon find would find himself frowning later. Because if they were to really have known how he was gifted with all these specialties they would run in fear or scream at him. This he knew. _

"_Kurt Wagner?"_

_Wagner's blue ear twitched at his name being said by some stranger, "Name's Arno's Jardine," he spoke with a heavy western accent, "I hear you're a good performer so good in fact that some think that 'ol so-called **costume** of 'ers might be **more** then what it seems."_

_Kurt's gold orbs narrowed as he examined the heavy set man in a bleached white suit with gold lined trimming. He didn't even need a sensitive nose to know this man **reeked** of money. _

"_I just here bought this establishment." Jardine continued on with an evil smile, 'an I uh think I may have the perfect 'new home' for yas.' _

Myra slowly awoke from her slumber in a daze,_ 'What a night.'_ she groaned as sudden memories of last flashed to her mind, _'Eh?!'_ quickly her gaze shifted to her couch.

Where her new guest was resting with a pained expression on his face; concerned she walked over to him.

The light of day now shined into her room and with it revealing his features to her as she gasped, '_He's amazing looking!'_ as her blue eyes scanned his ten fingers. (Three on each hand and two toes on each foot)

Her eyes then caught his face again and she ignored all other thoughts and rushed to her bathroom where she took out a wet towel to rest against his sweaty forehead.

_'Maybe it's a fever that is making him sore? I hope.'_

She couldn't resist the urge to brush a few strands of his coal black hair from his face.

_'He looks starved.'_ as her eyes scanned his thin body and sunk in cheeks, _'though he looks well built.'_

Her eyes then spotted a weird symbol on his chest.

'_What's the X mean on his suit?'_

There were so many questions bubbling in her mind that she wished he would hurry and wake up so she could ask them; and almost on que he started to stir.

_It was hell, all of it! As his gold orbs tried to adjust in the locked cell that had filthy straw under his feet and a bowl of water and bread in the corner. A ripped poster advertising a blue demon from the underworld with yellow glowing eyes was torn on corners behind his exposed back. A small pair of mud brown pants was all he had to wear. His black hair matted and greasy from days without bathing and his tail swinging back and forth revealing the rotted wood underneath his blistered toes. _

_Kurt Wagner was no longer a stage performer but put into a Freak Show as a monster, freak, and demon. People he used to make laugh now just stared at him in awe and disgust. The children he made want to be circus performers all cowered behind there parents or cried at his sight. Once in awhile a group of people would sneak up to his cage at the dead of night to throw rocks at him. Which he would take every beating without hesitation. He was losing himself as each day went by. _

_Why? Why was he sentenced here? He did nothing to deserve this?! _

_He would often sit with his back turned to the crowd of people as they hooted and hollered at him rudely to turn around. It was days like those that he would wonder about why he was abandoned by the place he'd called home. His foster mother didn't even bother helping him. Though he never really had a adopted mother. That fortuneteller was the closest he had to one! Tears would often sting his gold eyes but not from the pain of cruelty he had endured here. _

_Just from being forgotten._

Myra's eyes widened as she watched his body toss and turn frantically like he was trying to fight off something, "He must be dreaming of his attack last night." as she noticed his white canines that were snarling in his sleep, "I hope it ends soon."

A knock then came to her door causing her to jolt nearly out of her skin, "Oh no!"

As she ran to the door and peeked into her peek hole on her door to see a bulged head of Caren staring back her anxiously, _'What am I going to do?!'_ a stupid idea then came to her as she ran back over to the table and grabbed her cell phone.

Caren answered, "Hello?"

"I'm *cough* sick, Caren." as she faked a sniffle, "I think it's from leaving the window open all night."

"Why are you calling me? I'm right outside your-"

"I don't want you to catch it!"

Myra felt completely guilty at having to lie to her best friend, but she knew Caren would be furious if she saw a mutant in campus. Especially, since Reggie nearly killed Josh for her helping one!

"I'm calling the school now."

"Alright, Myra."

A click then came to her ear, _'She bought it?'_

Quickly, Myra dialed the school's number and blabbed the same story to them she had Caren.

"Okay, now that that's done...what am I to do now?"

Suddenly, a loud grunt of pain came to her ears and she spun around to Kurt who was now balling his hands into fists and gritting his teeth so furiously that she was worried he was dying.

"Kurt!" she started to yell as she reached his side once more, "What's wrong? Wake up!"

But he just continued to frantically thrash around and it scared her, _'WHAT DO I DO?!' _


	7. Nothing but Pain

**This chapter (if that's what you want to call it) is SUPER short because I was going to cut it here, but I couldn't make a continuing story JUST YET! **

**Enjoy the short-ness! **

**~Eyezra**

**_"The truth is you can't pick and choose who you love. Why? Because everyone deserves a chance."_**

_It was a foolish attempt but he had to try! He just had to see if he could do it!_

_Kurt ran down the cold bricked roads of Germany, he escaped the prison he had been trapped in to find salvage in this world for him. But easily enough his powers had destroyed any chance of that happening._

_Since just three years ago he discovered he could teleport! As his body changed so did his powers and his chance of escape increased! _

_However..._

_'Vut vas I vhinking?!' his mind cried as he bolted down the roads with a torn white shirt and filthy brown pants that were splotched with black mud. His pointed ears could hear the yells of the villagers pursuing him for his 'demonic' form. They had caught him sneaking food from the small bakery's and taking fresh water out of their wells. He couldn't believe things so small could case this much trouble! No one got hurt?! _

_It's not like he robbed their homes or anything! _

_Anger and fear started to plague the mutant as he used what he could of his teleportation to get away from them but it usually just put him not even a few yards away._

_"Damon!"_

_"Mutant!"_

_"Freak!"_

_A weird sensation engulfed him as he recovered himself from landing in a pile of garbage bins that crashed together giving away his location. Kurt leaned his back against the cold wall and held his throbbing head. Teleporting to much would drain him so much that he could start to feel himself unable to stand and run, but he couldn't just sit here and take a break! _

_He HAD to live! He wanted to live! He decided this a long time ago that he would not give in to death so easily! Life was breathed into him for a reason and he wasn't going to lose it! _

_"He's in here!" _

_Kurt looked at the man who had announced his location with wide-eyes. They would pelt him with wood chunks and rocks again! Probably beat him till he could no longer move again! _

_As the men drew closer to him he awaited his brutal punishment by them. _

_"You plagued your last village, DAMON!"_

"KURT!"

Myra then screamed as she was thrown to the ground by a strong hand holding her neck,

"Kurt?! What are you-?!"

She looked up at the two narrowed gold orbs staring down at her with such hate and grief that it paralyzed her whole body and she couldn't even struggle through his tight grip on her throat.

"I. AM. NOT. A. DAMON!" Kurt hissed under his breath as his grip tightened.

He was delusional!

Myra's instincts immediately told her to scream for help but she fought it back as much as she could, _'No! He's just panicking! Kurt doesn't know he's safe now!' _

"I VISH YOU HUMANZ VOULD ZTAY AVAY FROM ME!"

Something in Myra started to ache as her eyes widened at him in shock, "Kurt?"

Suddenly, his eyes seemed to become unclouded as he loosened his grip on her neck, "Vhat?"

Myra noticed his sudden recognition of her and he quickly got off of her in a panic.

"I...I vought you vere-" he stammered at her unable to form the words, as he backed away from her.

"It's alright." she told him after a few coughs when sitting up, "I understand."

"Nein! You don't underztand I-"

Kurt backed away from her like a frightened kitten as Myra approached him, "Kurt?"

"Z-Ztay vack!"

Myra stopped dead in her steps staring at him before she noticed him running to her window, "NO! YOU CAN'T-!"

Kurt looked out at the campus grounds from her window and immediately picked his place to teleport but quickly his hand was snatched roughly back, "You can't leave! You're injured!"

"Vatch me!"

"Kurt!?"

His anger was starting to cloud his judgement again as she could tell he was snapping,

"Fine."

Kurt watched her step back from in surprise but quickly turned his gaze away from her with gritted teeth, "Vhy you help me? Vhat you vhink you kould get vrom it?"

Myra looked up at him in a glare; her long brunette hair draped over her shaking shoulders.

"I don't want to get anything! I just wanted to help you because it was right!" her face became shadowed as she stared at the floor, "You're...welcome."

A scent of brimstone then entered Myra's nose and she felt her teeth clench and eyes water, '_Goodbye.'_


	8. Spiral

**The beginning of this might be like 'WTF?' but I promise it will get better! I thank all who have been reviewing! ***BIG HUGS*****

**Keep them coming! **

**~Eyezra**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

"Hey, Miley!"

_For those of you who are just checking in. My name is Myra Krowski. _

"You're never going to stop calling me that are you, Josh?"

His blonde hair matched the glow of his smile, "Nope!"

"So what do you have planned for the summer?" Caren asked as they were heading down to their last class for the year.

"I don't know yet." Myra shrugged at her, "Maybe I'll try and get a part time job to afford books."

"You mean comic books?" Caren smiled at her, "I've never seen you read a REAL book."

Myra blushed a little, "Their not comic books they are called Graphic Novels."

"Novels have no pictures."

"Then it's a boring novel." Myra chuckled at Caren's smile.

_I'm a college student and have made two great friends Caren Rose and Josh Muggle (who secretly like each other). I, on the other hand, have no interest in having a relationship AT ALL. I am strictly at this school to** learn** not find love!_

_Though, one night I had helped one of the most extrodinary being I have ever met in my life! He was a mutant but a gentle one...although, he might think otherwise. _

"I think you two should find a boyfriend this year!"

Myra and Caren shot a look at Josh, "Or-yeah know, not."

"Do you want to find a girlfriend this year, Josh?"

Caren glanced at him a little nervously at Myra's question.

"Yeah, I'd like too." he said rubbing the back of his head, "But yeah know, I say that every year and nothing happens."

_The mutants name you ask? His name was Kurt Wagner._

Myra gave a small smile to Caren who looked away at her quickly, "Well, you may get lucky this summer."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

_And he was my friend._

"So Myra you going to visit your parents this summer?"

She stopped halfway from eating her chicken patty sandwich, "I...they're on vacation and won't be back till school starts."

"Really? That's weird." Josh said nodding, "I never heard of vacation time for three months!"

"They...own their own business." she said weakly trying to find a way to change topic.

"Yeah know, now that I think of it...you never mention your parents, Myra."

Caren looked at Myra and knew Josh was asking her a tender question, "Isn't it time for us to get ready for the party, Josh?"

Josh quickly stared down at his new Dakota watch, "Oh man! You're right! Sorry, Myra! I gotta go!"

Myra breathed a sigh of relief as she waved him and Caren goodbye. They had all been invited to a 'College Party Celebration' tonight as a celebrate for the first day of summer, but Myra hated big crowds and knowing that beer and students mixed together LIKELY equals chaos. She decided to stay home and treat herself to her own celebration.

Myra sat down on her couch quietly reading with the television turned down low to not bother her. It had been a awhile since Josh and Caren had left her for the night and she already had dinner. Her blue eyes scanned the pages of her novel anxiously it was the LAST volume to her favorite romance novel. She had to admit for a gushy-gushy magazine such as Shojo Beat they certainly dubbed a few good stories.

Unnoticed to the girl a figure was watching from a distance his coal black hair waving just slightly from the breeze as his gold eyes stared at her intentivelly. He HAD to warn her! There was no other way to prevent the attack that was bound to happen! How could he have been so stupid?! He should've known better then to have ignored Spiral's threats! Though he had defeated her time and time again this time it ended differently. _She knew._

Damn those telepaths! Poking into things they should stay away from! But how was he to know a telepath would help Spiral and Mojo out?!

No...he should've known.

Anyone would strike a deal such as that for a chance at freedom! And that mutant wanted it badly. The scars on her face proved that!

His eyes squinted at Myra's gentle smile at her good book, _'Vhat telepath zaw everything! Vhe zhock I velt at meeting Myva! Vhe pain at hurting her vhat night! EVERYTHING!'_ he looked down at his three fingered hands in defeat,

_'Vhat do I do? Vill zhe even let me apologize? Or vill zhe vate me like all vhey ovhers? I can't velieve I vent to her for help vhat night?! Vhat vas I vhinking?!!'_

Kurt let out a heavy sigh. It doesn't matter now. You cannot change the past. He **had** to try and tell her.

_'I love you.' _

Tears started to well up in Myra's eyes as she watched the two lovers kiss beautifully near the lake, "I'm glad she went with him," after wiping a small tear, "all tough guys have a soft side."

Standing up she stretched her arms up in the air, "AH! That was a good ending!" as she set the book on the table.

Her mind then replayed the kissing scene she had just seen in her book and she blushed. There was no way she'd ever be that bold! Not like she would ever have to worry about it as her mind thought,

_'I wonder what it feels like to fall in love?' _

"Myva."

She felt her body go numb before her eyes turned to see the one guy she'd thought would never appear before her again. _'It can't be!'_

Kurt waited for her to face him. He braced himself for her to scream at him to get the hell out, but nothing ever came. She just looked at him like he wasn't really there like he was just a ghost she would phase through if she touched him.

A long pause was shared between the two and Kurt found it hard to speak for some strange reason. He had an important warning for her! So why was it so hard to say?!

"Kurt?"

He blinked before answering, "Myva, I..." his voice trailed off a moment, "I have to tell you vhat-"

Kurt's mind raced as her arms suddenly wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace. It was minutes before he even processed what was happening as his gold orbed eyes widened down at her.

"I thought you hated me!" she cried after burying her face in his chest, "I-I thought you'd never want to see me again!"

_'Vhat iz zhe zaying?' _

Myra's face looked like if she were to let him go he'd disappear from her again. His shocked expression turned soft as he gently returned the hug, "I'm Zorry."

It took a moment for the girl to suddenly realize she was holding him and 3 seconds for her to let go of him immediately, "Um..uh..."

She looked away from him blushing before a question popped into her mind, '_Why is he here?' _

Kurt caught the girls curious look at him and he sighed, "I came vere to tell you-"

A deep feminine voice then announced almost through the walls surrounding them, "That you have been invited to play in my masters games."


	9. The Other Kurt Wagner

**Hi! Eyezra here again! *yawns* Thought I'd upload one more chapter today! **

**It's been a LOOONG day for me! AH! Yes the story! **

**German language is NOT my forte! I have a fun little device on my computer that translates words into German-ese! Lol. So if it's wrong sue the software NOT ME! **

**Any-whoo, I figured I'd have a fun time here and add the creepy Mojo and the viking lady to the story and as all fans know the fat guy LOVES to make his 'shows' entertain him. AND any fan would know that THE FAT GUY hates the blue rodent (Night Crawler). So I thought how crazy would it be if THIS happened? **

**I know it's already what you've read before but it's a MYRA view. Also it's different! **

**And screaming! There's lots of that too! XD**

**Please bare with me! READ AND REVIEW! **

**THANKS TO ALL!!!! **

**~Eyezra**

Kurt and Myra spun around looking in all directions for a sign of the figure, "Who?"

"Zpival." she heard Kurt say darkly, "Zhe alwayz zeems to vind me zomehow."

"Spiral?"

Suddenly, the floor beneath Myra's feet started to swirl into a strange blue vortex and a scream escaped her lips as she fell through it.

"MYVA!"

Kurt lunged for her but was to late. She was gone!

"ZPIVAL!" he yelled out at her as she chuckled.

"If you and that human weren't so attached in each others arms you could've avoided ALL of this!" her voice thundered in the walls

"Zhow youvzelf!" Kurt hissed as his gold eyes scanned the room.

"Relax Night Crawler, the girl won't be harmed...at least not physically that is...maybe." she snickered.

"Vhat are you valking about?"

Spiral snorted but none-the-less continued, "My master has a NEW way to 'play' with his prey."

"Vhat did Myva do to deserve it?"

"Nothing." the viking woman said bluntly, "But she seems important to you so why not have some 'fun' with her?"

"GIVE HER VACK NOV!"

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough."

Just after she had said that Kurt also found himself falling threw a vortex into a similar situation he had been in before.

_'It's like the zame damn dome I vas in Genozha!'_ he snarled at the curved black walls, "SPIVAL!!"

The viking woman decided to appear before the blue mutant, "You called?" she said crossing her two ACTUAL arms not her two other metal sets.

"Vere iz zhe?!" his patience was drawing thin, "VELL ME!"

A devilish grin appeared on the woman's face, "Mojo told me to tell you he'd be happy to show you his 'production' once it's ready."

_'Where am I?' _

_The girl's mind pleaded for an answer as she looked around an abandoned Freak Show that was obviously closed for the night. Steel cages were scattered about the area and a faint smell of raw sewage filled her nostrils. _

_'Where am I?!' _

_A loud commotion then caught her attention when a group of men came sneaking up into one of the cages and started throwing rocks and empty beer bottles at it. Myra held her mouth to contain the scream that was fighting it's way out of her throat. She couldn't believe that people would be so cruel! An urge to intervene had plagued her thoughts but she shook them away and bit her lip. There was no way...she could take them ALL._

"_But...if it gets too bad I may have too." she heard herself say a last, "I don't know how much I can handle seeing such cruelty."_

_Myra finally breathed a sigh of relief as the men dispersed the scene. Slowly, she crept up to the now glass covered cage that had a new stench of beer to it and kicked a few rocks out of her way in a bit of anger. _

_'I don't know why I'm walking up to this poor fellow. It's not like he'd be happy to see another human after all that.' _

_Gently, she reached out and touched the bars after removing a bit of a tarp that was covering it slightly. 'Guess they didn't want the 'star' of their show to get to big of a nasty cold.' she thought bitterly. _

_The inside of the cage was pitch black but a few rustling movements told her someone was in their, "Um...excuse me, sir?" _

_Another rustle caught her ears once more so she continued, "I...uh, I'm kind of lost. See I have a friend and we somewhat got separated and well...I was hoping you could tell me where I-" _

_Myra then screamed as something lunged at the cage causing her to fall back on her butt. She looked up at the cage with terror stricken eyes and face, but that quickly changed into fear and recognition when she spotted the two wild eyes of a familiar face, "K-Kurt?" _

"I'm getting vired of vhese gamez, zpival!" Kurt spoke out in an irritated tone, "Zhov me vere zhe iz!"

"Relax, rodent!"

Kurt's eyes widened as Mojo's voice echoed in the sphere, "The program will begin in a moment."

"I zwear if you vurt her!"

"I believe you are in no position to threaten me," his voice went disgustingly high, "besides if you would be so gracious as to turn your attention to the screen I've built in the southwest corner here," as a blue screen suddenly flickered on before Spiral and Kurt.

"The program shall begin in a moment, Mr Kurt Wagner." Mojo laughed hysterically, as the blue mutants eyes narrowed as the 'movie' began.

Kurt imagined to see Myra locked up in a similar room being tested on like a lab rat or having to dodge attacks from the ruthless thugs of Spirals clan. But what flashed on screen left the mutant overwhelmed in sheer disbelieff as Spiral and Mojo shared asimilarr devilish grin subconsciously.

_'It...It can't ve!' _he thought in horror as his eyes watched Myra looking up at an old familiar cage that Kurt tried day in and day out to forget,_ 'Hov iz it pozzible?!'_

_Myra continued to stare at the mutant that was in nothing but a pair of dirt brown pants, "K-Kurt?" _

_Gold orbs narrowed dangerously at her as blistered three fingered hands released the bars and he crept back into the darkness. She felt her stomach lurch as her eyes had spotted the deep scratches and bruises he had suffered from those men just a few moments ago. A strong sting consumed her body as she had just stood their and LET it happen. 'I should've done something! I should've-!' _

_Something wet and salty started racing down her cheeks as the guilt started to flood her mind, 'I'm soo sorry, Kurt.' _

_Slowly, Myra arose from the cold dirt and leaned back up against the cage. If he lunged at her again she promised herself she wouldn't budge. 'He has every right to be this angry at me.'_

_Though it wasn't her that this Kurt was mad at. It was WHAT she was that irked him. _

_After a long while Myra had calmed down and her sniffles had faded away but she shivered under the icy winds that blew up against her. She was not properly dressed to be out in such weather especially since she had no idea that this was Germany! _

_She gritted her teeth to make them stop shaking as her back was now leaning up against the cage, _

_'I b-b-b-bet I'm i-in ALASKA!' her mind cried sarcastically, as she held herself and started rubbing her arms to make warm friction, _

_"Either that or Canada!" _

_"Sie sind in Deutschland." (You're in Germany)_

_Myra then gasped as she spun around to look at the mutant, "W-What?" _

_He looked at her and growled a bit at her reaction to him but repeated non-the-less, _

_"Sie sind in Deutschland." _

_A few blinks were given to him and the blue mutant bared his white fangs at her in thinking she was being rude to him. _

_"I...I'm sorry but I don't speak-EH?!" her mind then put two and two together, "I'm in GERMANY aren't I?!" _

_Kurt blinked at the girls sudden look of triumph at him, "That's what you're saying I bet!" she chuckled a bit, "It's a good thing I figured that out, huh?" _

_The mutant sweat-dropped at her, "Merkwurdiges madchen." (Weird girl)_

_A thought then crept into the mutants mind as he recalled her saying his name. He looked at the girl as she was blabbing to herself about how she was going to make sure she took German before the end of term. _

_"He mensch! Wie kennen sie meinen namen?" (Hey human! How do you know my name?) _

_Myra turned to the blue man, "Uhhh...." _

_Kurt rolled his orbed eyes. It was futile to make conversation with someone who can't speak his language. He BARELY understood hers! But a few years of foreigners visiting the old circus made him pick a few words out._

_"Kummern sie nie sich." (Never mind) _

_"I'm Myra by the way!" she said smiling at him, "It feels weird addressing myself to you again." _

_Kurt blinked at her a moment. What did she mean by again? And why was she happy about it?_

_"Myvah?" he said finally as her smile widened at his familiar accent._

_"Yep!" _

_A sudden cough then crept into her lungs and she covered her mouth, "Sorry! I'm just not use to cold weather here!" _

_Even though Kurt couldn't understand. His senses predicted what might've been said as she had her back to him he slid back into the darkness a moment. _

_Myra gasped as she found herself staring at a thin blanket the mutant had reached out for her to take._

_"Sie konnen dieses mehr, als benotigen ichtue." (You may need this more than I)_

_A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she took the thin fabric and draped it over her shoulders ignoring the fact it was covered in hay, "Thank you." _

_Myra spotted a small smirk appear on his lips as he withdrew back into the shadows, "Hey wait a minute, Kurt!"_

_"HE! WER LHENE ERKLARTE, HERZUKOMMEN?! WIR SIND GESCHLOSSEN! (Hey! Who told you to come here?! We're closed!) _

_Myra turned to see a big bulky man in a tight white shirt and think brown jacket with black pants come walking up to her in a huff. His brown eyes bore deep in her blue and she flinched as he snatched her by the wrist painfully dragging her face close to his. _

_"GERADE WAS GENAU SIE FRAU HIER TUEND? WAREN!" (Just what exactly were you doing here?! Woman!)_

_Myra wanted to scream out that he was hurting her but decided that if she did it would start trouble for her. So she pretended to do fake hand gestures like a mute person does. Hoping the man didn't know sign language! _

_"Eine stumme Frau wie? Vertiefung dann..." (A mute woman, eh? Well then...) _

_His face then got uncomfortably close to hers and she felt panic start to rise. A pair of eyes then peeked again out of the shadows and a ear twitched at the words entering his ears. _

_"Ich schatze, dass leute Sie nicht horen konnen zu schreien, wenn ich Sie kusse?" (I guess people can't hear you scream if I kiss you) _

_Kurt found himself snarling dangerously at the man holding her, "He hasslich! Lassen Sie die Frau gehen und Sie erhalten nicht verletzt!" (Hey ugly! Let the woman go and you won't get hurt!)_

_Myra looked up at the mutant just as the man released her and stormed up to the cage. Kurt and the man shared a nasty glare at one another. _

_"Sie trauen sich sprechen so mit lhrem vorgesetzt damon?!" (You dare speak that way to your superiors demon?!)_

_Myra glanced at the two men nervously. Something bad was going to happen. She just knew it! _

_"Nein, ist es Sie, die ich auch spreche!" (No, it's YOU I'm speaking too) _

_"DAMON!" _

_The man then grabbed a hold around Kurt's throat and Myra was unable to stop herself from crying out, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" _


	10. I bruise you You bruise Me

**Hullo! I hope you all ain't too bored with this yet! **

**Spell checking this is a pain-in-the-ass! I have to like hit ignore for a hundred times since the German-ese is confusing the system! **

**Oh! And btw. If I have people wondering how the hell Mojo is broadcasting from someone's subconscious mind...well, I have no idea. I'm thinking the eye-ball cameras have some sort of special device in it. I'm not a big tech geek. So use your imaginations on this one. Please?**

**Lots of screaming here and drama. BTW: I changed the drama to supernatural... because, well, you'll see. **

**JUST TWO MORE REVIEWS AND I'LL HAVE REACHED MY GOAL!!! SWEET-TASTIC!!!! KEEP'EM COMING GUYS!!! **

**~Eyezra**

"GET VER OUT OF VHERE NOV!!!!" the mutant shrieked at Spiral who backed off in surprise at his rage. Kurt knew this HAD to stop! Now!

"My, my, my," Mojo said soothingly, "what's all the commotion?" as he laughed at Kurt's anger stricken face, "Aren't we enjoying the-"

(BTW: Mojo's now programming himself live on the TV)

"Baztard! Hov dare you zhow her vhis!!"

"Now, now! Let's watch the language! I'm trying to make this a PG movie." he chuckled a little at the possibilities, "Though the violence may be raising the rating."

Kurt had never felt so helpless before! If only he knew what was outside this blasted dome! He snarled and thrashed his tail back and forth roughly balling his hands into fists. Spiral was amazed at how mad this X-men was getting at the situation.

"Besides," the fat bulge of flubber laughed, "I see no danger for my actress! She is playing well into the role! A heroin all the way! However...you..." he trailed off as his nasty bulged eyes glanced as if he were examining the mutants body, "You are suffering the blunt of it."

Spiral was confused to what he meant when her white eyes widened at the sudden marks and bruises appearing on the blue mutants face.

"Zhe's NOT acting!" Kurt ignored the sudden pain that was inflicting his body.

"Thats the amazing part of the show! I must say this human certainly seems to have blown away my previous shows! She's a true damsel in distress a true actress!" Kurt watched Mojo do a twirl on his metal spider-like wheel chair, "Despite being born of filth she could almost be my BIGGEST entertainment yet!"

Kurt snarled at the screen, "You zay zhes filth? Have you zmelled yourzelf lately?" he growled.

"I'd watch it if I were you, rodent!" Mojo hissed, "You are NOT my star this time! She is! And like it or not SHE will be my source of drama and angst!"

The blue mutant mumbled a rough curse under his breath that even surprised Mojo, "Such language from a mutant claiming to be so sophisticated and gentlemanly." a more wider smile crossed his nasty face, "Are you aching?"

"I can guezz vhat iz happening to me." Kurt said feeling a trickle of warm blood slide down his cheek, "You're vaking me re-live my previouz vounds from vhen. Vhe more my body recallz it. Vhe vorse it getz, vight?"

"Correct!" Mojo said raising a finger, "I thought you needed to really EXPERIENCE the show! 3D is soo old! But as to HOW it works...well that's MY secret."

The screen then flipped back to the program, "Now back to the show!"

_Myra quivered a bit as the man turned his attention to her, "HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" _

_Kurt looked at the girl in shock. Why was she helping him?! She was supposed to run!! _

_The man released his grip on the mutants throat and stared at the girl, "So konnen sie sprechen?" (So you can talk?)_

_She gulped as she saw a strong hint of anger rise in the man but she bit her lip to hide her fear, "I hate bullies like you! Mutants shouldn't be treated this way!" _

_Even though the man had a hard time figuring out what she was saying he KNEW she meant it towards protecting this creature. _

_"Sind se dumme Frau?! Er ist ein MONSTER!" (Are you stupid woman?! He's a monster!) the man then pointed a fat finger at Kurt harshly, "Ein Gerschopf gefunden in der tiefsten Grube von SchieiBe!" (A creature found in the deepest pit of sh*t!) _

_Myra recognized one word out of the whole thing and her blood finally boiled, "THE ONLY MONSTER HERE IS YOU!" as she pointed her thin finger at him to MAKE SURE he understood her. _

_This is when BOTH Kurt's stared at her dumbfounded as she bellowed out the words that sounded to much like a fantasy to be real. _

_"WIE HERAUSFORDERUNG SIE!!!" (How dare you!) the man then lifted his hand to strike the insolent brat, "Sie blutiges retch!" (You bloody retch!) _

_Myra braced herself for the impact of the strike but it never came. Curiously she opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Kurt had somehow wrapped is tail around the mans wrist (from his cage) stopping the drunk from smacking her. _

_The man was trying to figure out why his arm wouldn't move for a moment before noticing the reason. _

_"LETZTES WARNING! Lassen sie das madchen allien oder sonst!" (Last warning! Leave the girl alone or else!) Kurt's eyes seemed to burn brighter than normal as he stared down at the man who started to tremble. _

_"Gut! Sie gewinnen!" (Alright! You win!) _

_Myra watched as Kurt released the man, "Wunderbar!" (Wonderful) he said with slight satisfaction in his voice. Suddenly, as the man finally was sure he was free Myra noticed him reaching into his jacket pocket for something and her blue eyes widened in horror as she spotted a small pistol emerging, "NOO!!! KURT!!!" _

_*BANG*_

_A terrible ear shattering scream then filtered into the air for all to hear it._

Kurt felt a sudden extreme ounce of pain consume as he fell to his knees holding his side, "Damn it!" as he looked at his now blood red glove.

Spiral watched the scene a little TOO satisfied, "You're getting just what you deserve!"

"ZHUT UP!" he bellowed at her, "I von't give a crap about me!"

"Oh?" she said tilting her head slightly with a smile.

_The man then fled the scene leaving Myra alone as she ran to the cage and shouted out, _

_"KURT?! KURT!!!" _

_Sobs started to consume her as no answer was given, "Please no! Please God no!" she looked around desperately trying to find someway to open his caged prison, "KURT! I need you teleport out here!" _

_No response. _

_"I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT KURT! YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE!" _

_"...." _

_"KURT WAGNER!!!!" _

_Suddenly, a familiar scent along with a puff of smoke appeared before the trembling girl._

_"Kurt!" _

_Myra quickly rolled him on his back as she looked at his wound. Thankfully it was only a deep graze but would be fatal if not treated soon! Hurriedly she took the blanket he had offered her before and ripped a big long sliver of it and wrapped his waist, "Please let this work! I don't want him to die!"_

_As soon as she was sure she had done everything in her power Myra gently lifted Kurt's head onto her lap. He looked so young! But he still held the body of a older man. Her fingers moved his greasy strands of hair off his face. _

_"I know you can over come this, Kurt." she whispered as her forehead came into contact with his, "I know you can." _

_Rain lightly started to drip on them as Myra kept her wounded mutant friend safe once she draped the rest of the blanket over him, "I'll be waiting." _

The pain suddenly vanished like it never was there to begin with! Kurt got back up to his feet and felt a warm feeling in his cheeks as he watched Myra comfort his 'other' self.

"I'm right here, Myva." he unknowingly whispered silently.

"How touching!" Mojo cooed, as he wiped away a false tear, "I'm touched! But now comes the REAL fun part!"

"Vhat you mean, you psycho!?"

A sharp finger was waved at him, "Every good 'Love' story needs a sad ending."

Kurt felt something inside him start to snap, "Vhat?!"

"You didn't think you were the ONLY one suffering the blunt of this movie? Tsk. Tsk. Everyone knows that burdens are best shared with others!"

A horrible understanding washed over Kurt as his eyes widened back over at the now soaking wet girl and the unconscious mutant. Myra was in freezing cold temperatures with no real protection from it! And worse she was dripping wet! She could get...ammonia! Which meant....

"Vhis iz all in her mind izn't it?"

"What?"

"You muzt have the telepath voman doing vhis. Myva's probably sleeping and zhe's tapping into her zubconscious zhoving her my memories zhe learned."

Mojo blinked at Kurt before laughing aloud, "My! Aren't we smart! You must have always had gotten the cheese in your rodent classes!" he giggled, "You'd be correct again, but no matter how much you figure things out. You still won't be able to save her."

"Vell zee about vhat."


	11. Meeting a Hiddenheart

**Woo! Another chapter! **

**This one I had a big debate on the ending. You'll see why later. **

**But I figured...He's soo cute! Why not? **

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**AND THANKS FOR THE 10 REVIEWS! ***Dances around*** WOOT! WOOT! **

**~Eyezra**

**_"What is love? _**

**_Baby don't hurt me,_**

**_Don't hurt me,_**

**_No more."_**

Nara Hiddenheart let a small sigh escape her black colored lips, '_Just how long am I supposed to keep this up?_' as she held her hand firmly on top of Myra's head, _'My powers are drawing thin.' _

With her free hand she brushed a few of her blood red bangs from her tan badly scarred face. Her gold pupils narrowed at the captive girl. She was starting to sweat terribly and her face was growing sheet white. Nara knew the young woman wouldn't last much longer like this.

Especially, since using her mutant powers on Myra was weakening the human considerably. It was almost **fatal** if the human was catching a mere cold!

Nara HIddenheart knew that she was far from a normal telepath. For a long while she has caused havoc to the human race by tormenting their 'dreams'. Once she had made a human man reel in so much pain of reliving his loss of the woman he loved that he finally drove his vehicle off the road and into a river.

Nara made a nasty smile as she remembered the thrill of watching her first victims life 'bubble' away in the cold water. It was a witness she would never forget. Murder came natural for her even if the deeds weren't necessary.

"Nara!"

The telepaths eyes looked up to see two white orbs staring down at her in a sort-of command, "How's the human?"

"She's growing weak, Spiral. I don't think that she'll live much lo-"

"Mojo wants you to make a bit more 'entertaining' he's getting bored."

Hiddenheart sighed wearily, "Are you serious? I'm doing the best I can and that fat tub of la-"

"Just do it! Or would you like another scar to your collection?"

Nara flinched at her but pleaded, "What else can I do?! I gave him the drama he wanted!"

"Is their anywhere else you can send this human?"

The telepath thought a moment, "This Wagner's mind was full of dark memories." her gold eyes then fogged, "However, he was to young to remember them all and I can't make him experience pain his body doesn't recognize."

"Perhaps it's Mojo's turn to handle things then."

Nara looked up at Spiral like she was a God sent, "OH THANK YOU!" as she stood up brushing off her black dress like it was filthy, "Im so tired of being cooped up in here!"

Spiral ignored the telepaths cries of joy and disgust at being with the human.

"Just tell me something important."

"What?" Nara blinked at her curiously.

"This human...Myra? Does she hold special _feelings_ for the mutant?"

Nara huffed a bit as she crossed her tan arms over her chest.

"A humans mind is a disgusting place."

Spiral growled at the witch, "Shut up and tell me!"

"No, the girl only sees him as a close friend." Nara said fearing much pain in her future, "The human only wants to _befriend_ him."

Spiral looked at the telepath woman in shock, "That's rather interesting."

"Now can I please go?"

The viking then stepped aside but asked before she left, "How long till the human wakes up?"

Nara looked off a moment, "10 minutes...if she **lives** that long"

Mojo grinned at the progress he was making with the blue rodent that had been a thorn in his side since he 'watched' him.

"Did you find anything Spiral?"

As the viking warrior walked up to him casually, "Yes, master." she answered kneeling down before him, "Hiddenheart discovered the human only wants to befriend the X-men."

"Really now?" Mojo chuckled slightly, "Then I must give this pathetic human credit for tricking the senses of emotion."

Spiral raised a brow at her masters comment but didn't ask, "Shall we move on to stage two?"

Mojo glanced at the viking woman before letting a deep hiss escape his plastered back lips, "Yesss."

_Myra felt her body growing weaker by the second as she slammed her hand down to support her from falling back, 'I must be tired.' as she glanced back down at her sleeping friend, "I wonder if the OLDER Kurt is alright?"_

_A groan then snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked down to see two gold orbed eyes start to flutter open, "Morning sunshine! The earth says hello!" _

_"Wo bin ich? (Where am I?) he slurred as his eyes looked around, "Was geschuh?" (What happened?) _

_Kurt grunted at the sudden pain that caught him. He looked down and noticed the cloth wrapped tightly around him, "Taten Sie dies?" (Did you do this?) _

_Myra grinned at him as if she had understood what his words were, "I'm glad you're alright." _

_The mutant looked at her a moment. How could a human be so kind to him? He was a demon in their eyes! He glanced back up at the girl wondering how he could get her to understand how much he appreciated her helping him. For a long while his heart was black as ice towards humans for what they'd done to him. But she..._

_Something in the mutant seemed to tumble down as his mind told him to do the unthinkable. I doubt it'd work...and she may even..._

_Myra watched Kurt's face grow puzzled then red faced then puzzled again, "Is there something wrong?" _

_His gold orbs seemed to have glanced at her a moment. _

_"What?" _

_Suddenly, Myra felt something take hold of her wrist and she was about to look down when she felt something warm touch her lips. Her blue eyes widened at the mutants sudden show of affection as he gave her a quick closed mouth kiss._


	12. How To Save A Life

**Hello my fellow readers! I am back! Sorry, for the LOOONG wait. ;_; I've been really stressed and busy lately. **

**I appreciate all who have been reading! Thanks to all!!! *HUGS* **

_"Somewhere along the bitterness, _

_and I would've stayed up with you all night, _

_had I known how to save a life."_

Kurt stared at the screen wide eyed and dumbfounded just like Myra, "VHAT AM I DOING?!"

_Myra found herself paralyzed even after the kiss! Her brain just couldn't wrap around what had just happened. _

_"I know this might sound rude...but why did you do that?" _

_Kurt looked at the girl and smiled weakly, "Danke." (Thank you) _

_Somehow Myra figured out why he had done what he had, "You're welcome." _

_Myra then noticed a stunned look in Kurt's eyes and a weird sensation came over her as she gazed down to see a familiar blue vortex spiraling under her, "Oh no!" _

_Kurt quickly reached out a hand to her but she vanished to quickly, "Myva!!?" _

Myra screamed as she plummeted through the vortex and into another strange area, "Now where am I?"

"Myva!"

Her head shot up instantly. It was older Kurt!

"Kurt?" she quickly got up and started to look around but didn't find him, "Maybe I-"

"Myva! Are you alvight?"

Myra's eyes widened, "Kurt? KURT! Where are you?"

A growl seemed to fill her ears, "Kurt?"

"Vold on Myva! I'll vind you."

"But I-"

"Visten to me! Vhis iz all vake! A telepath is-"

"That would be incorrect my rodent friend!"

"Who's that, Kurt?" she asked him worriedly as the voice thundered in the room.

"Vhat's going on, Mojo?"

"I have decided to do things a little more differently." he chuckled, "All this buddy-buddy stuff is getting BO-RING!"

Myra listened to them talk and strangely enough she felt a little light headed, _'Ah, I feel a little odd.'_

"Myva?"

_'My heads starting to throb now...why?' _

"Vhat's vrong?"

Myra fell to her knees and rested her head against the cool capsule she was trapped in. She felt extremely ill all of a sudden and could feel an intense fever consume her thoughts.

"Myva!"

"I'm...I don't feel so good, Kurt." she whispered, "I think I may rest a bit."

With that Myra collapsed on the floor panting wildly as she tried to contain her shivering body.

Kurt felt a sudden fear take hold, "Myva, are you alvight?"

"I'm afraid the human is taking a nap."

They say that anger is bad for judgment. Well, whoever said that wasn't wrong. Kurt had now lost control of his temper. He knew exactly what Mojo meant by her 'napping'.

"I'm getting ver out."

If Kurt hadn't turned around he would've seen Mojo look at him in surprise, "W-What?! You can't do that!"

"Jah, you're right." the blue mutant said sadly looking at his hands, "I may die doing vhis but..."he trailed off a moment, "at veast I tried."

"That won't be necessary."

Mojo and Kurt both looked over to see Spiral standing between them both. (remember Mojo's in the TV)

"I'll make you a deal, X-men." she stated cooly, "If you can beat me at hand to hand combat. I'll let you have your precious human back."

"And if I vose?"

Spiral grinned, "You and the girl will perish here."

"Spiral!" Mojo hissed, "I thought I told you to-"

"Don't you think a battle such as this won't be entertaining enough, master?" she asked simply, "Besides you got your 'drama' now lets add some blood to the film, shall we?"

"I see." Mojo thought with interest, "You make an excellent point."

"And the BEST part is." Spiral grinned, "Powers are forbidden in the game."

Kurt's eyes narrowed but a grin crossed his lips, "Very vell."

Just before the battle commenced Mojo interrupted, "JUST a moment!"

Both warriors faced him, "I have a device that will ensure the games fought 'honestly'"

Suddenly, the familiar 'telescope-camcorder-eyeball thing' came popping up to the two and virtually placed a metal collar around there wrists, "This little gadget will make sure you two play fairly."

"What does it do, master?"

"It temporarily withdraws your ability's. For the next three hours you two will be unable to use your mutant powers."

Kurt looked at the device this was going to be an interesting fight.


End file.
